Empires: Dawn of the Modern World Wiki
Empires Dawn of the Modern World Wiki Empires: Dawn of the Modern World is a history-based real-time strategy computer game developed by Stainless Steel Studios and released on October 21, 2003. Considered an unofficial sequel to Empire Earth, the game requires players to collect resources to build an empire, train military units, and conquer opposing civilizations. Based on a slightly compressed version of world history, Empires covers five eras, from the Medieval Age to World War II. The game features nine civilizations: England, the Franks, Korea and China are playable from the Medieval Age to the Imperial Age; the United States, Russia, Germany, France and the United Kingdom are playable in the World War I and World War II ages. The game attracted positive critical reaction. Gameplay Empires: Dawn of the Modern World is a real-time strategy (RTS) game in which the player guides a civilization through five historical periods, from the Middle Ages to World War II. As in many RTS titles, the player collects natural resources, erects buildings, and trains and maintains a military. Players use a mouse cursor interface (or hotkeys) to direct their units, which range from crossbowmen to King Tiger tanks. A three-dimensional (3D) camera system allows the player to view the action from any perspective, including isometric and first-person angles. A mini-map is included as well. Each of the nine civilizations features a unique style of play: for example, the French and English have powerful defensive capabilities, while Chinese structures are mobile. During a match, the player must gather resources to progress their civilization to a new historical era, after which more advanced technologies and units (land-, sea- and airborne) become available. Four civilizations are playable from the medieval to the Imperial age; at the beginning of World War I, the player transitions their civilization to one of the remaining five. For example, a player of the premodern Franks must transition to modern Germany or France. The player wins a match by destroying all opponents' means of production, or by constructing and successfully defending a "Wonder", such as the Notre Dame de Paris or Brandenburg Gate. Empires allows up to eight players (or artificially intelligent opponents) to compete in two modes: the shorter, battle-oriented Action mode or the longer, defense-oriented Empire Builder mode. In addition, the game contains three single-player storylines called "campaigns", each of which depicts major events in a civilization's history. These follow Richard the Lionheart's medieval wars in France; Admiral Yi Sun-Sin's defense of Korea against Japanese invasion in the early modern period; and General George S. Patton's exploits during World War II. The editor used to create Empires is packaged with the game, which allows the player to create original levels and campaign scenarios. Description From Middle Ages through World War II, Command battles with an amazing array of historic troops and abilities – over land, sea, and air. Lead 7 civilizations; fight 3 campaigns; conquer epic maps in historical battles throughout history. Massive time line and variety of fighting units and unique civilizations across five ages: Middle Ages (950 AD – 1300 AD), Gunpowder (1300 AD – 1600 AD), Imperial (1600 AD – 1900 AD), World War I (1914 AD – 1935 AD), World War II (1935 AD – 1945 AD). Campaigns Empires: Dawn of the Modern World features Historical campaign which depicts major events in a civilization's history. this includes: Richard The Lionheart campaign Admiral Yi Sun-Sin campaign George S. Patton campaign Ages *Medieval Age *Gunpowder Age *Imperial Age *World War I *World War II Civilizations Medieval, Gunpowder, and Imperial Age Civilizations * China * England * Franks * Korea World War I & World War II Age Civilizations * France * Germany * Russia * UK (United Kingdom) * US (United States) Category:Browse